Heart Beat
by YoungAuthor1105
Summary: Pure black eyes locked on mine as I walked towards the girl where she was stanced at a fighting position in the clearing. Seeing she seemed to have no intention in trying to kill me I walked closer. - YoungAuthor. R&R 3


Summary: Pure black eyes locked on mine as I walked towards the girl where she was stanced at a fighting position in the clearing. Seeing she seemed to have no intention in trying to kill me I walked closer.

Note to readers: I have changed Kagomes look, please don't be angry with me! Sesshomaru falls in love with Kagome before she even realizes that she loves him. He's also a lot more understanding and isn't as cruel. This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I've recently have been home schooled due to having spinal surgery so I have plenty of time on my hands. I don't own Inuyasha! R&R 3 ( ~~~~~*~~~~~~* means other persons perspective. either sesshomarus or kagomes.) (Italics mean thoughts)

It began over two centuries ago, the war of conquest to become the supreme ruler of all. I had come across a village that had been rumored to be holding a powerful miko underground in the villages tunnels. Arriving to the village I had planned to steal her in the night for she would be great use to my clans power. We had stopped three miles on the outskirts of the villages forest and made camp and that's when I seen her. The shouts of many man starting coming towards our direction, the sound of mens screams soon followed. The smell reeked of blood as went to investigate. Pure black eyes locked on mine as I walked towards the girl where she was stanced at a fighting position in the clearing. Seeing she seemed to have no intention in trying to kill me I walked closer. Along my travels I had never seen such a beauty as the one in front of me. Her lips where a natural shade of red, her skin shined white in the moonlight, and her eyes had now turned to a green.  
"Did you kill these men?" I asked her sternly.  
"Yes...I killed them. They trapped me in the darkness and wouldn't let me leave. So I escaped to finally have freedom." she replied quietly.  
"Hn. What is your name girl?" I ordered.  
"My name is Kagome. It is a pleasure to be in your presence." she said bowing.  
*Kagome? I feel like I've heard that name before.*  
"Why do you bow girl, do you even know who I am?"  
"I sense the power radiating off of you, my companion Kirra has told me about you, Lord Sesshomaru."  
"Hn." I replied walking away. _This girl is powerful but I can't obtain her unless she is willing to join my clan.  
_"Wait! Lord Sesshomaru!" she ran up behind me. "Please my Lord, let me stay with you. I can be of service to you. I will help you achieve your tittle as Supreme Ruler."  
"How do you know if I would just kill you after and all the humans."  
"I can see that you wouldn't. Deep down you believe humans can be equal to youkai and so you wish to create peace. Also because you are the prince but was overthrown while young after the death of you family. That is why I will help you My Lord." determination in her eyes.  
Saying that this girl had me in total shock was definitely true. She had given up her freedom to someone she thought would end this war being everything she said had all been the truth. I could sense no fear in her aura as I kept walking and she followed. Making it back to where we were camped I quickly thought who would make the miko the most comfortable being around us. Nani a panther youkai was laughing at the toad demon across from her.  
"Nani." I ordered.  
"Hai My Lord."  
"Take care of the miko. She will be the greatest asset to our victory."  
"Hai Lord Sesshomaru." she turned and smile over at Kagome who was looking around at her surroundings.  
"Miko."  
"Hai!" she said snapping out of her dream like state.  
"Do exactly everything Nani tells you. Is that clear?"  
"Hai Lord Sesshomaru." she said with a look that told me my order would be quickly disobeyed. I began to walk a  
away, seeing that I had to plan our next battle strategy out with Nico and Nakki my head generals.

"Kagome-Sama please follow me." said the cheerful voice infront of me.  
_What have I gotten myself into! Only moments ago I killed all those men so I could be free...now I'm just trapped again. Like an animal._ I thought sadly.  
"Kagome Sama?" the girl asked.  
"Hai! I'm sorry I got carried away in thoughts."  
"that's quiet alright, this way please."  
She guided me to where the rest of the clan was camped.  
"Ki lala!"  
A few seconds later a growl was heard. I looked up at the creature in awe. It was a white wolf youkai transformed in it's true form. It looked down upon me with uncertainty in it's eyes.  
"Ki lala, Lord Sesshomaru says this girl is very important. She will be with us for a while, and will be under both our care is that clear?" she ordered.  
"What does Lord Sesshomaru see in this weak human!" the creature questioned.  
_Wait I can understand it when it's in this form?  
_"Hey I'm not a weak human! I'm a miko. I don't go by human, wench, or miko. The name is Kagome and it's a pleasure to meet you Ki lala." I barked out.  
The demons eyes turned back to me now this time with curiosity.  
"you understand me child?"  
"Loud and clear."  
"perhaps I have doubted you," she said turning to Nani," I accept. She will be raised under my protection as my pup."  
"Very well." the girl smiled widely," oh forgive me Kagome Sama I haven't introduced myself personally! My name is Nani."  
"The pleasures all mine in meeting you my friend." I bowed.  
Ki lala looked at me and began walking away. My instinct said to follow her so that is just what I did. After walking to the edge of the camp she layed down infront of me.  
"Come child." she said In a motherly tone.  
"okay." I said smiling at her. I layed down on her chest, sinking into the white warm fur.  
"Goodnight Ki lala."  
"Goodnight Kagome."

"Nani did Ki lala take to the miko well?" I asked.  
"Hai My Lord! She is protecting her under the circumstances of Kagome Sama being her pup!"  
"Hn. Intresting, you may go." _ This girl was indeed different. I would have to talk to Ki lala personally about the girl_. I needed to know more about her origin and exactly what she was. She was miko I knew, but she had the sent of a half demon youkai. I growled. I despised half demons like my so called brother Inuyasha. Born from a human mother. The thought makes me blood boil. For a moment my heart skipped a beat as my eyes came across to the girl laying in white fur with a smile placed on her beautiful face. I inwardly smiled. She would have a chance at a better life away from those humans. If she didnt die from the war that is. I closes my eyes, seeing images of the miko in my dreams.

"Kagome Sama."  
I groaned at the thought of having to wake up.  
"hai?"  
"were going to be leaving soon. You need to get out of those clothes and put on new attire."  
_New clothes?  
_I opened my eyes to see Nani only inches away from my face. I quickly got up to see she had in her hands a new kimono that I could wear for battle. It was a deep lavender with lilies on the bottom.  
"it's so beautiful!"  
"I'm glad you like it." said a voice behind me that made me jump.  
"don't scare me like that! Lord Sesshomaru thank you for the lovely kimono." I gave him a genuine smile.  
_She's so beautiful. Her smile, her voice, her scent. _I thought. Smiling inwardly. She went with Nani to get changed and when she came back she looked like a goddess. It fit her curves perfectly and made her eyes stand out beautifully.  
"Hn. Come miko we have battle plans to discuss."  
"Hai!"

we walked in silence at what felt forever until we came to a river.  
"Miko, our enemies are searching for a stone called the moonstone. Said to be given to the clans most powerful female so that she can use it's power in the form of a bow and arrows."  
"What does this have to do with me though?"  
"In order for the moonstone to appear, one must dedicate something to the moon. If it accepts the gift the moon stone will appear."  
"So I have to figure out an acceptable gift?"  
"Hai."  
"I see..." I said quietly.  
"Are you happy Kagome?"  
"Hai I am very happy Lord Sesshomaru!" I said smiling at him._ Did he just ask if I'm happy? He said my name!  
_"I am glad. Now please think of a gift. There's been a change of plans we will be leaving tonight, I hope you can have the moonstone in your possession by then." I said walking away. There was no doubt in my mind, she wouldn't fail.

I knew what I would do as an acceptable gift to the moon. I would sing in honor of the moon. A song I learned by Kirra long ago in the darkness. At the time it had seemed like my only light. Light is the moon. It's perfect! I wont fail you Sesshomaru!  
"Nani!" I yelled happily.  
"hai Kagome Sama?"  
"may I have my hooded robe back, I'll be wearing it from now on. It was my mothers and holds importance to me."  
"of course Kagome Sama. Here." she handed me the robe.  
"thank you, I'll be with Ki lala."  
I walked over to where Ki lala was currently laying. As I walked closer I could see Sesshomaru talking with her. I walked up to them wondering what their conversation was about. Before I could hear anything they both turned to look at me.  
"Kagome, I won't be here tonight so I won't be of assistance for collecting the moon stone." said Sesshomaru.  
"It's fine. I know the most acceptable gift to the moon now."  
" What would that gift be?"  
" a song of dedication to the moon. A song that reminds me of light just like the moon." I said smiling. I began to notice Sesshomarus features change._ Perhaps he didn't like my idea.  
_"if this gift fails I will end your life." he said looking at me with a deathly glare. I felt my anger rise.  
" it won't. I just know it!" I yelled.  
Next thing I knew I was pinned to a tree by Sesshomarus claws digging in my throat cutting into my skin.  
"Don't use that tone towards this Sesshomaru miko."  
"My names Kagome!" I yelled again.  
His grip on my throat got tighter and I could feel the poison from his claws burn my skin as I screamed.  
Then he just dropped me and walked away. _I hate him! He could've killed me. He didn't though...there was so much hesitation in his eyes.  
_~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*  
_damn that miko, thinking she can use such a tone toward me!_ Yet I couldn't stay mad at her so I just walked away. I knew she was angry with me. _Why do I care?_ I couldn't stay tonight, I needed to transform and take my stress on some lower class youkai. This plan on singing as a gift better work...I'll have to follow on my word to kill her if it doesnt which doesn't sit well with me. I walked into the forest. It was now about late afternoon and as I transform I thought about the face I couldnt seem to forget. _Kagome...  
_~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*  
For the rest of the day, I helped Nani with cooking supper and got chance at meeting more of the clan. There was the two generals, four female white wolf youkai including Ki lala, Nani and her older brother Kazo, sango a demon slayer along with her younger brother Kohaku. It was easy warming up to sang, After meeting her I knew we would eventually become good friends. Ki lala had called for me so we could go to sleep so I followed quietly.  
" Ki lala, I have been ordered by Sesshomaru to present a gift to the moon so we can have the moonstone. I have to do it tonight."  
" I know child, I wish you luck. Sesshomaru doesn't actually want to kill you my dear, it's his way of making you determined."  
" is that so?" I smiled at her. She nodded and layed down.  
"I will be back Ki lala. I'll be by the river, after I have the moonstone I will return. I won't fail."  
I walked in the direction towards the river where Sesshomaru and I had our conversation earlier in the day.

I killed groups of lower class youkai and grew bored so I decided to stay in the forest by my clans camp. I heard someone walking and wanted to growl for being disturbed but it was Kagome. I felt terrible for the acid scars on her neck and the dried up blood too. I didn't want to hurt her, I couldn't look soft infront of my people either. She walked quietly towards the direction of the river and I quietly flew about watching her. When she reached the river, she began walking across the water. _shes walking on water! _I thought in shock. For an intense her eyes looked in the direction of mine as if she could see me, but I knew she couldnt. I could hear her breathe as she began to sing, a song that calmed the very depths of my soul but even caught the attention of my beast.

_singing would be okay right? I hope. _I thought as I began singing the words of the song that brought light to my soul.  
" It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
everything except what really mattered, but  
reality is just cruel.

In such times,  
I see you laughing  
whenever I close my eyes.

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail.

People are all sad, so  
they go and forget, but-

For that which I should love,  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.

Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got hurt, didn't we?

Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
that smiling face will  
have to stay with me without fail.

Back then, when we met,  
it was all awkward.  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
We got there in the end. "

I sang my heart out to the moon. Looking up at it as I sang. During the middle of the song I noticed Ki lala standing amongst the trees along with Nani and Sango. _I've never sung in front of anyone! _I shrieked in my mind. I could see a light forming from the sky and light came down unto me. I closed my eyes for the light was too bright to see anything. When I opened them I was shocked at what I saw. The moonstone was a ring and it was on my finger! _I need to take it off! It's won't budge! _The ring seemed to be stuck on my ring finger.

the song she had chosen was beautiful. It truly was a song she sang with her heart. I almost felt bad for what I had told her earlier. _This girl has tamed my beast. She isn't any normal human_.  
"Kagome Sama! That was beautiful!" I could hear Nani say from the other side of the forest.  
"Uh thanks. How long have you guys been standing there?"  
"We came as soon as we heard you singing."  
"Looks like you have the moonstone in your possession." said Ki lala proudly.  
"I do but it won't come off my finger!" Kagome said in panic.  
"Child the moonstone has chosen you to be the wearer of the stone. You are now the Moon Archer." said Ki lala to the girl.  
I wanted to come out of the forest but I didn't have a clue to wether she was still angry with me from my actions earlier. _there's a group of demons coming this way_. I thought walking in the direction of the threat. _She did wonderfully_.

I was walking along with Sango and as we were heading back to camp as I felt the presence of another miko. I stopped searching for the presence, ignoring the concerned voice trailing behind me.  
"We meet again girl. I didn't expect you to kill the men of your village in order for your own escape." said I voice behind me.  
_I've heard this voice before...Kikyo!_  
"What is your reason for being here?" I said back venomously.  
"That Moonstone is mine. Hand it over or it will be your demise girl."  
"Over my dead body Kikyo!"  
"As you wish, attack!"  
A huge group of demons camping swarming around us. _They aren't weak youkai. I have no clue what I'm up against.  
_"Lord Sesshomaru is mine to kill." I heard Kikyo state as she pointed an arrow in the direction towards our camp. _NO! That isn't a normal arrow! It's been enchanted with poison and will purify if it touches a demon! Sesshomaru_! I started running seconds before she shot the arrow. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I had to make it in time or I'd never forgive myself.

I had gone to investigate the group of demon youkai but they had instantly disappeared and seemed to be in the direction of where Kagome was. _Kagome! _I started running in the direction. I could see a figure breathing heavily running towards me. "Sesshomaru, watch out!" The girl screamed running in font of me. Seconds later her eyes met mine and she let out a painful scream. _Kagome_? she looked up at me with a smile on her face.  
"I'm glad I made it in time. There's a group of youkai attacking the clan My Lord! Kikyo the dark priestess planned on killing you with her poisoness arrow that would have purified you. She's very deadly."  
"Hn. Where is this arrow then?"  
I said as she turn around to reveal the end of an arrow pierced into her back. It fell from her body suddenly with the arrow head missing.  
"Let's go my lord. We must hurry" she said shakily. I didn't sense the arrow even come towards me. If this was a dark miko, she definatley had great power. I worried for Kagomes health as she began to grow paler. I followed her as she began running towards the camp.

The pain was almost unbearable. I could feel the poison enter my veins and I didn't know how long it would take for it to reach my heart. I would die fighting. No matter the consequences, I had my pride. I seen Kikyo standing before the battle taking place in the camp. My body began to pulse in anger of seeing my new friends trying to battle off a ogre youkai. I was transforming, I knew this. It ha happened many times before. my hands began changing, giving my claws and my teeth became fangs. I made my way slashing demons throats with my claws. I picked up a sword that one of the youkai had dropped and channeled my miko energy into it.  
"Kikyo! How dare you try to kill My Lord!" I screamed out.  
"Ah Kagome I see you decided to end your own life. That poison would kill him, but you will die in his place." I ran at her with my sword. I hadn't noticed she aimed her next arrow to my heart. I felt a something pierce my chest.  
_what is this...this feeling... _I looked down at my chest to see another arrow. I fell to my knees. Then it came to me, I'm the moon archer! I put my hands together,"moon stone awake." I called. The stone on my finger began to glow and a bow with an arrow appeared in my hand. I directed the arrow at Kikyo as she looked down at me with a smirk on her face. "Die Kikyo!" I said shooting an arrow at her heart. She screamed when it pierced right through her chest hitting two demons behind her.  
"You will pay for this you wench!" she yelled out as she disappeared along with the rest of the youkai that ambushed us.  
"I wasnt done with you yet Kikyo! Come back here! Don't be a coward you fool!" I screamed. _I wouldn't be alive to even have the chance at killing her again. Damn it!_  
"Kagome?" I heard a voice from behind me. I froze, that voice. The voice that made my heart beat faster when it called my name. The voice that belonged to my lord himself, Lord Sesshomaru.  
"H-hai My Lord?" I said hardly being able to breathe.  
"You idiot, why did you block me from the arrow! It wouldve merely injured me. I'm youkai more powerful than you humans." he told me angrily.  
"She had it directly aimed for your heart. It wouldn't have been any mere wound. Forgive me." I said right before my world went black, hearing many voices calling out my name before the darkness over took me.

I heard her heart beating slower than normal and the next thing I knew Kagome was falling to the ground. I quickly caught her. Looking down could see the veins in her arms turning black from the poison, she had turned very pale, and was hardly breathing. I started panicing.  
"Ki lala!" I ordered.  
"Hai my lord?"  
"is there any way to save her?"  
"Hmmm...I'm sorry my lord. I don't have any knowledge on this strong of poison. If the arrow had hit you, I don't believe you could've even survived. Her body will have to fight it by it self. Nani bandage Kagomes wounds. Lord Sesshomaru we need to discuss something."  
"Hn." I gave Kagome to Nani and started walking in the direction that Ki lala was going.  
"Lord Sesshomaru. What is your feelings towards Kagome?" she asked me.  
"You dare ask this Sesshomaru to tell you something so personal?"  
"I do." she said calmly.  
"She is the most beautiful thing to have ever set my eyes upon. Her determination for peace is intriguing to me. Her power makes my beast want to fight for dominance as if she was a suitable mate."  
"Your beast has chosen her from the very moment you laid eyes upon my child. I have heard rumors of a child born of parents miko and youkai. The parents had been killed protecting their child from a dark miko. It's in the prophecy of fate when the war first started. The girls youkai blood would awaken soon and she would fight for peace amongst our lands."  
"You think the child is Kagome?" I said astonished.  
" I don't think, I know my lord. If any one can survive the poison coursing through her body it would be her. I wouldn't claim her as my child if she were a mere human. She's as powerful as you my lord, she just hasn't reached potential quite yet."  
" once she is in better health I will train her myself. I will win this war and be supreme ruler. I will grant her wish for peace and claim her as my mate. I have never met a female that would be suitable. Human or not, she will bear me fine pups. She's mine." I spoke possessively.  
" It's good to know who will be the mate to my child. I tell you this now my lord, in order for her to become your mate you must first win her heart or you will not get anywhere. That girl is stubborn but is also loving. I know she will change you for the better. I must be off I have to check up on Kagome, will you be coming along?" Ki lala said walking away towards the camp.  
"Hn." _Win her heart? Change me for the better...her love me... _we walked into camp hearing the cries of the clan ahead of us. Walking closer you could see all of them in a circle around Kagome as she laid with a look on her face of pure agony.

_It's so dark... _My body felt like it was on fire and I wanted to scream but nothing came out. Was this the end? What about what I had set out for. My journey to bring peace to these lands and finally earn my freedom. It can't be all over, not yet not now. I could hear voices but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I laid there thinking of my last moments of life. _Sesshomaru... _I remember blocking him from the arrow. I smiled to myself, at least he would be alright I had made sure of that.  
"Kagome please wake up. You have to wake up, I need you here. Here by my side always. Don't you leave me!" I could hear a voice yelling to me. _Sesshomaru! _No I wasn't dead, I hadn't given up yet. _I wish to live!  
_~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
Yelling at her was the only thing I could do as I just sat their looking upon my fallen a angel as the life left her body. I couldn't take it. This feeling piercing my heart, saddness was it? No regret, regret that she would be dying and I could simply watch. I began to notice color coming back to her face and the black from her veins start to fade. _She's going to live! _I let out a breath I realized I had been holding. She would make it throught this, Ki Lala had said she would. Now all I could do was sit and wait for the angel laying before me to awake.

The burning sensation filling my lungs had me in a state of termoil. I had to live, I had to make it through this so I could see him again. _See who? _I could hardly think, but I had to keep fight I had to stay awake. _That man...why is he so important. _I could see images of the mans face in my mind. He was beautiful, more like a god than a youkai. His eyes were so mesmerizing I could stare into them forever. His voice was like the wind, always flowing. _Sesshomaru..._ Thats it! Thats his name. That man I have to wake up so I can see him at least one last time. Yet my eyes wouldn't budge. They felt heavy as I tried to move them.

"Kagome Sama please wake up." I could hear Nani speaking.

"Hai wake up Kagome Sama!" I could hear voices calling my name.

_Hai its time to wake up._ I opened my eyes to the bright light morning, searching my surroundings I found him. That man I couldnt keep out of my dreams, my thoughts always led to him. The one I had wished so bad to see again even if it was for the last time. No it wouldnt be the last time, I promised him that I would fight along his side and we would win this war. This land would have peace and I would have freedom. That is my dream and I will protect My Lord at whatever the consequence sacrifice is part of my duty.


End file.
